cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightra Portglide
"This is Master Night, a very well respected Jedi." -Gregory Skywalker "Alright enough! Stop fighting or I'll make my eyes glow. And you do NOT want me to make my eyes glow!" -Nightra when trying to break up a fight between Derek and Philip. "For the last time Wil, I said no!" -Nightra once again declining Wilmore's offer to be his girlfriend. "Remember, focus on your inner peace." -Nightra "I can always trust you to help me out no matter what the problem." -Derek to Nightra A young woman who is a Jedi Knight. Known for her healing abilities and peaceful nature, Nightra is very well respected by her comrades (to the point where they nicknamed her "Night") and also respected by Yoda himself. She is a member of the squad started by Gregory Skywalker who is a dear friend of hers. (She isn't related to the Skywalkers but is an old family friend) Past Nightra was born on Naboo by her parents, Carlos and Leah Portglide. She was raised in the captial city of Naboo until she was about 7 years old. Her mother Leah, had vanished one stormy evening and never returned. A month later, the Jedi Council noticed Nightra's abilities with the force and came to recruit her to the Jedi Council. Her father Carlos refused to let the Council train her until Mace Windu convinced Carlos to let her go. Carlos agreed on one condition which was that the Jedi Council do not tell Nightra about her "Abilities" she had inherited from her grandparents (These abilities were later to be revealed as Nightra's Healing abilites and her ability to revive the dead) the Jedi Council agreed but warned him that the secrets can not be hidden from her forever. Mace Windu had agreed to train Nightra as his Padawan. Years passed and her training had been completed. She then reunited with the Skywalker family, friends of her family, and agreed to become a member of their squad. Abilties Force Like most jedi, Nightra has a connection with the force which gives her the abilty to lift objects, use force mind tricks, and many other jedi moves. Agility Nightra has excellent agility, which allows her to jump very far and even off high buildings. Healing One of Nightra's most known abilities is her power to heal. Although many jedi have this power as well, Nightra's is known to be one of the strongest healers which makes her a vaulable member of her team. Reviving Nightra has the power to revive dead beings. However she can not do this often due to the fact that it drains her energy. She has revived her comrades many times, one time even saving Gregory's life when he passed away from old age. Speaking to creatures A very unqiue trait of Nightra's is her ability to comunicate with other creatures, even the giant ones. She once even made friends with a giant gorag. She named it Fluffy. Relationships Gregory Skywalker Greg is one of Nightra's dear friends. He has known her since she was a baby and help guided her when she was a Padawan. Today they still work together to bring peace and fight against Rain's forces. She sees Greg as a sort of fatherly figure and considers him one of her greatest allies. Kevare Skywalker Kevare and Nightra have known each other since they were Padawans. Kevare is one Night's best friends and Kevare (like many of the Skywalker brothers) has been known to have romantic feelings toward her. It is unknown whether she feels the same. Wilmore Skywalker Wil is another friend of Nightra's. Wil had made it quite obvious that he had feelings for her, this was shown by how he flirted with her almost everytime they encountered each other and how he attempted to kiss her multiple times (often ending with Nightra force pushing him away from her) Although she can be annoyed by Wil's behavior and does not have romantic feelings for him, Nightra still cares for Wil, she sees him as "the brother she never had". Luke Skywalker (Not the son of Anakin, another one) Luke is a great friend to Nightra. He cares for her, often taking hits for her and trying to protect her when she was injured in battle. Nightra also cares for Luke, often healing him when he was hurt in battle and giving him advice. It is slightly unknown. But Luke has romantic feelings for Night. But not as strong as Kev does. Kool Skywalker (Formely known as EmerpoerKOOLrain7) Like many of the other Skywalkers, Nightra and Kool are very good friends. Kool often gives Nightra advice in battle. They're often allied together on missions and work together very well. Philip Skywalker Like many of the other Skywalkers, Philip and Night are excellent friends. Like Kevare, Philip and Nightra have known eachother since they were children and have teamed up on many occasions. Aari Skywalker Aari is one of Nightra's best friends. After Night had removed the curse Rain put in Aari, they quickly became friends. Often seeking each other for advice and sometimes just hang out. Derek Skywalker Derek and Nightra are good friends (like almost all of the people mentioned on this page) and known allies. Night sees Derek as an sort of a brother to her, and the two have gotten out of serious trouble many times. Dark Rain (Name is now The Tyrant) Nightra and Rain have been enemies for a long time. Rain had seen Nightra had unqiue abilities and once captured her and attempted to infect her with a virus that would put her under his complete control. Luckily she had been rescued by her allies before the virus could become permanent. Dark Rain has also fought with Night on many ocassions, they seemed to be equally matched in battle. Rain sees Nightra's beliefs of peace amusing and often laughed at the fact that she tries to reason with people before fighting them. He also killed Kevare. Personality Nightra is known for her peaceful nature. She oftens try to break up arguements between the Skywalker brothers (which often doesn't work) and attempts to calm others when they loose control of their anger. Nightra is very kind and is always happy to lend a hand to somebody who needs her help. However at some points Night can become angry and lose her paitence which often led to her becoming more strict. She can also become annoyed when her allies tell her to run or not get involved in battles. She sometimes tells them, "I am a jedi, not a princess!" when she wants them to stop protecting her and focus on the mission. Gathering Nightra was about eight years old when she was called for the Gathering. It was a normal day at the temple. Nightra was sparring with some of the other padawans in the Training room. Mace Windu slowly walked into the room. "Oh hello Master," Nightra greeted as she bowed. "Nightra, I have news for you, please come this way." Mace Windu replied. She nodded and followed her Master into a room. Later on... Nightra, five other younglings, and Master Windu walked into a giant room full of ice. In the center, Yoda sat meditating. He opened his eyes and greeted the younglings. Yoda explained that the Younglings must find their crystals before the ice froze once again. The younglings quickly ran in. As they contiued through the tunnels, they came across six paths. "Which one should we take?" Night had asked the others. One of the younglings replied, "Well, there's six of us, and six paths. We can each go down one." Nightra hesitated, for she didn't really like the idea of going alone, but the others were already gone so she head down the third path. At first Nightra kept darting her eyes back and forth to make sure there wasn't anything following her, however after a few minutes she calmed down and slowly kept walking. Night sighed and grunted, "Man, how long is this tunnel?" Suddenly she heard cry, or more like a whimper. Nightra cautiously looked around. Finally she spotted something lying on the ground. She gently walked over to it and found that it was a tiny purple bird. It was only a baby and its wing was injured. Feeling sorry for it, Night picked it up. "Oh you poor thing," Night whispered to the bird, "your wing is injured..." The bird whimpered some more. "Master Windu told me I shouldn't use my powers when I'm alone but....techinically I'm not alone...so..." Night thought to herself. She layed the bird on the ground raised her hands over it. Her hands glowed a green light. The bird's wing slowly grew healthy again. Night kept healing it until the bird rose from the ground and began flying around her head as if he was saying thank you. She giggled and said, "Your welcome!" The bird then flew over to a wall. He pecked at it with his beak. Night was confused for a moment until the wall opened up revealing a staircase. The bird flapped his wings faster. Night assumed he wanted her to follow him so she walked down the stairs with the bird until they reached a small chamber. Nightra looked up and saw a tiny green light. Curious, she approached it and suddenly saw it was a tiny green crystal. "My crystal!" Nightra cheered with glee. The bird fluttered in the air. Nightra took it from the pedastal. However suddenly the door behind them closed. "Oh no!" Nightra ran over and banged on the door. "We're trapped!" she cried. But the bird flew up to the ceiling, opened a door, and lowered a vine. Nightra smiled and climbed up. When she reached the top, she saw the ice door was almost closed. Nightra quickly ran over with the bird flying beside her and slid out just in time. To her surprise, the other younglings were already out with their crystals. "There you are Nightra," Mace Windu said, "we were getting concerned. Who's your little friend?" He pointed at the bird. "I don't know, but this little guy helped me find my crystal," Night answered as she stroked the bird's cheek. "Taking a liking to you it has," Yoda said. "A companion you have found." "Really?" Night turned to the bird, "You know what? I'm gonna call you Erial." Erial fluttered around her head tweeting with glee. "A crystal and a new friend, what a deal!" Nightra laughed. Rescue Mission (Part 1) Nightra, Wilmore Skywalker, Kool Skywalker, Aari Skywalker, Xavier Thorten, and Derek Skywalker were camping out on Carlac since they had been sent to investigate the Death Watch Invasion. It was late at night, and the group had set up camp and were gathered around a campfire. Wil yawned and was about to put his arm around Nightra but she said "Wil, if you touch me I'll break your neck, got it?" Wil backed away slowly as the others laughed. "Heh," Aari said after she was done laughing, "camping out...jutst like old times...." "Yeah...." Derek agreed. Xavier nodded and said, "Well maybe we should get some sleep, we'll head out tomorrow." Kool yawned and replied, "Sounds like a plan, goodnight guys." He stood up and headed into the tent he was sharing with Wil. Wil nodded and followed Kool into the tent. "I'm gonna hit the hay," Derek said, "You coming Xavier?" "Yes sir," Xavier replied. The two stood up and walked into their tent. Aari and NIghtra turned to each other. "Should we go to sleep too?" Aari asked Nightra. "Well Xavier's right, we gotta big day tomorrow so we should rest and save our energy." Nightra answered. "Okay," Aari said as she stood up and put out the fire. The girls headed into their tent and went to sleep. Later that night.... BOOM! Nightra jolted up in the tent. Aari was also awake. "You heard that too right?" Nightra asked Aari. "Yeah," Aari replied, "It's coming from outside." The girls crawled out of their tent. Death Watch soldiers stood outside shooting their blasters. Wil and Kool were on the ground knocked out, Derek was reflecting the Death Watch soldiers' blasts with his lightsaber, and Xavier was punching two soldiers. "What happened?" Nightra asked Derek as she pulled out her sabers. "We're being ambushed, they knocked out Kool and Wil," Derek answered. Suddenly a Death Watch soldier sneaked behind Xavier and shot him with a stun ray. Xavier fell to the ground unconcious. Another soldier hit Derek on the head with knocked him out. The soldiers began dragging the boys over to a group of speeders. "Let them go!" Aari shouted. "Sir," one of the Death Watch soldiers asked a commander, "What about those two?" "They are not useful to us," the commander responded. He pointed his blaster up at the cliff and shot a blast. Then he and the other soldiers jumped on their speeders and drove off. The snow on top of the cliff he had shot began trembling. "It's gonna fall!" Aari shouted. Nightra looked around and spotted a tiny cave. "Over there!" The girls quickly ran over and jumped into the cave as the snow fell off the cliff. Later..... "Night, Night, wake up!" Aari whispered. Nightra opened her eyes. The entrance to the cave was blocked by snow. "I think I found another exit, come on!" Aari pointed at a tiny tunnel. Nightra nodded and followed Aari into the tunnel. "Once we get out, we need to find the others." Nightra told Aari. She nodded and the two continued to crawl through the tunnel. Rescue Mission (Part 2) NIghtra and Aari reached the exit of the tunnel. When they did, they stood outside in the snow under a tree for shelter. "So, where do you think they took them?" Aari asked. Nightra looked around. She noticed smoke from a campfire rising over some of the cliffs. Nightra turned to Aari and said, "Well, I have a thought...." Later on..... The girls stood on top of one of the cliffs, ducking behind a pile of snow. They looked down the cliff, and sure enough, it was a camp of Death Watch soldiers. Four of the soldiers went into a large tent for a moment then brought out somebody. The person they had was chained. Night looked closer and realized it was Kool. Aari noticed too. "Kool!" Aari shouted as she activated her sabers and jumped down to the camp. "Aari wait!" Nightra called after her. She sighed and jumped down as well. Aari and Night began force pushing and beating up the soldiers. Once they were knocked out, the girls ran over to Kool and unchained him. "Thanks," Kool said. "Xavier's here too." Kool led them into the tent and Xavier was sitting on a bench with chains around him too. Night quickly pulled out her sabers and cut the chains. Xavier nodded and said, "Thanks Captain," "No problem," Nightra replied. She turned to Kool and asked, "Kool, the others, Derek and Wil, where are they?" "I'm not sure," Kool answered, "Awhile ago two soldiers came and took them. Said something about how their big boss wanted to see them. I think those soldiers you two just beat up were going to bring me to their 'big boss'. We haven't seen them since." "Big boss..." Aari wondered, "Who could it be?" "Well whoever it is," Nightra pointed out, "is bad news, we need to find them." "How exactly are we going to do that?" Xavier asked, "I heard it's a long walking distance and we have no clue where they are." Nightra thought for a moment. Her eyes gazed at a group of speeder bikes. She smiled and said, "I have an idea..." Rescue Mission (Part 3) "Night," Kool called from his speeder bike, "I like this idea!" Nightra, Xavier, Aari, and Kool were racing through the snow on speeder spikes trying to find where the Death Watch soldiers had taken Derek and Wil. "Hey Night," Aari called from the speeder bike next to Nightra's, "The speeder bike has cooridinates programmed in them. Maybe that's where Derek and Wil are!" Nightra looked at her own speeder bike and just like Aari said, it had cooridinates. "You're right," Nightra called back, "Impressive Aari." "Thanks!" "Okay guys," Nightra called to Kool and Xavier, "See those cooridinates in your bikes? Let's go!" The others nodded and headed to where the cooridinates were pointing at. 10 minutes later.... "There!" Nightra called as she pointed to a large rock that had a cave on top. The four stopped their speeder bikes and hopped off. They began climbing up to the cave. Once they reached the top, the cave was lit by lights, somebody was there no question about it. Aari, Night, and Kool activated their sabers while Xavier loaded up his blaster. They walked slowly through the cave searching for any sign of Death Watch or Wil and Derek. As they reached deeper into the cave, red candles were lighting up the path instead of the regular ones. They reached the end, but it was a dead end. Suddenly the dead end opened up revealing a secret room. The four slowly walked in. The room was pitch dark. However then red candles lit up. Nightra looked at the end of the room and saw a man sitting on a throne. She couldn't believe who it was. "Rain," Nightra grutned. Rain chuckled and replied, "Wow Night, I thought young Naboo ladies were more polite when greeting someone." "Shut up!" Nightra shouted. "But I must thank you," Rain continued, "Now I have two more Skywalkers," He looked at Aari and Kool. "Hello you two." Aari clenched her lightsaber and shouted, "Shut up and tell us where Derek and Wil are!" Rain grinned evily at the group, "Better, I can show you." He snapped his fingers and two Death Watch soldiers came down from the ceiling and dropped Wil and Derek on the floor. They were both knocked out and injured. Nightra rushed over. "What did you do to them?" Nightra said. "Nothing much," Rain answered, "Just tortued them until they would tell me where their other brother and sister were. Didn't work though." Aari ran over too. She picked up Wil and Derek and brought them over to others. "Night, they're barely breathing! Help them!" Aari cried. Nightra ran over. She made a green light in her hands and placed over the two injured jedi. Their wounds slowly vanished and they started breathing normally again. "Xavier, Kool, Aari," Nightra told the others, "Bring these two and get out of here." "Why?!" Aari asked. "We're not leaving without you!" Kool shouted. "Yeah!" Xavier agreed. "I said go!" Nightra shouted back, "That's an order!" The three looked at each other and nodded. Xavier picked up Derek and Wil and they ran out of the room. Nightra looked back at Rain and activated her sabers. "You're a fool for challenging me, Night." Rain said as he activated his sabers. "Oh yeah?" Nightra replied, "Then let's see what you got, chicken!"? Rain became more angry when Nightra called him a chicken. He charged at her. Nightra jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. Rain tried to stab her, but she placed her sabers in front before he could. They charged at each other, sabers clasing. Nightra's eyes glowed green for a moment but then returned to normal. "Such a shame a powerful spirit as yours is being wasted by the Jedi," Rain told her. "Shut up! You're a heartless monster who thinks he's all powerful but you run everytime somebody is close to beating you!" Nightra shouted back. Nightra slashed her saber, but she only managed to injure his foot. He cringed in pain for a moment. Suddenly turned his sabers off and took out a tiny box. He threw on the floor and a cloud of smoke appeard. Nightra coughed and tried to see where he was, but when the smoke was gone, Rain was gone. "See what I mean?" Nightra thought to herself, "He runs everytime..... Oh well, better get back to the others." Back at the Republic Base.... "Nightra!" Aari called when she saw Nightra walking into the base, her hair was covered with tiny snowflakes. Everyone else was sitting on crates. Wilmore and Derek were awake and had blankets wrapped around them. Everyone had a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. "Look who's back," Wil said, "What happened?"? "Oh I fought Rain," Nightra answered as Xavier handed her a cup. Wilmore spitted out the coca he was drinking when he heard her answer. "Really?! What happened?!" Derek asked. "He got away, again." Nightra replied. Suddenly the holo in the center of the room and Greg appeared. In the holo, Greg was drinking water. "Hello everyone," Greg said, "Just checking in," "Greg," Xavier told Greg, "Night fought Rain!" Greg spitted out the water he was drinking. "What?" They explained what happened. "I see..." Greg said. He turned to Nightra and said, "You did good work today Night." "Thanks," Nightra replied, "But guys, I keep telling you this, I'm a Jedi, not a princess." -Clone Wars ending music- The End Order 66: Saving Younglings and Escape from the Temple (This story connects with Derek Skywalker and Kool Skywalker's stories so read those too!) Nightra flew her starfighter, circling above the temple. She knew what was going on, Order 66 had been launched, at the time she had been on Alderaan with her friend Kool when the clones suddenly turned on them. Now they had recieved a message that the temple was under attack by Anakin Skywalker. This was a shock to Night....she knew that Anakin had connections with the Darkside but.....she never thought it would come to this...... Plus, Night had recieved word that Mace Windu, her master when she was a padawan, had been killed which caused her great sorrow. Nightra looked at one of the hangars and saw Kool's ship. "Good, he got here safely," Nightra thought to herself, "But my main goal is to find any survivors." Nightra spotted another empty hangar and landed her starfighter. Once she landed she hopped out and ran inside. Nightra quietly and slowly walked around the temple hallways, which were either empty or had the corpses of jedi lying on the ground. Nightra looked around with sadness, the temple had been her home for so many years.....it was the place where she discovered her powers...the place where she had laughed and trained with her friends as a padawan..... "Focus Night," Nightra told herself. She contiued through the hallways. Suddenly a broken down pillar floated and flew straight at her! Nightra jumped and dodged it. She turned around to see Anakin Skywalker, dressed in a dark robe, with lightsaber at hand, and an angry look on his face. Nightra activated her sabers and stared at Anakin. "Why?" Nightra whispered. "How could you?" "You don't understand Night," Anakin replied, "It's what must be done." "Anakin," Nightra replied, "Please, stop this. This isn't right!" "You're just as foolish as your master, Windu!" Anakin shouted. Nightra was silent. Did Anakin know what happened to Mace Windu? Nightra finally spoke slowly, "Anakin...what...did....you...do?" "I chopped off his hand and sent him flying out the window to his death." Anakin answered. Nightra gasped. "No....no....no...no!" Nightra gasped, "You didn't you wouldn't!" "I did do it, Night," Anakin responded, "I killed him." Nightra was filled with rage. She clenched her lightsabers, her face became warm with anger. Tears formed in her eyes. She jumped in the air and prepared to strike Anakin. "You killed him!" Nightra shouted as she aimed her sabers, "I'LL KILL ''YOU!"' ''Nightra plunged toward the ground in an attempt to stab Anakin but she missed. Nightra stood up and faced Anankin and they began charging at each other. Night, Stop! Nightra froze. That voice....... she knew it...... "Kevare?" Nightra whispered aloud. No response. Suddenly she turned and saw Anakin about to stab her. Quickly she blocked his saber with her saber. "I don't have time for this," Nightra grunted. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again as they began glowing green. Suddenly Anakin fell to the ground. He was still breathing, but asleep. She let out a sigh of relief and put her sabers away. "Good, that'll buy me some time." Nightra ran off. Later on... Nightra made her way to what was left of the archives. Again, dead jedi were on the floor and holocrons that were empty lied everywhere. Suddenly Nightra heard sniffles coming from a tiny corner of the room. Night made her way over and saw a youngling crying. It was a young girl with long blue hair and a youngling robe. The youngling looked up and backed away from Nightra. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Nightra whispered gently, "What happened?" The little girl came a bit closer with tears still sparkling in her eyes. "M-My friends and I were in the lounge...then suddenly M-Master Skywalker came in and killed the others....I escaped but...." the little girl explained as she started crying again. "M-Master Portglide, what is going on?!" Nightra was silent. "I'll explain on the way, but follow me. We gotta get out of here." Nightra replied. "By the way, what's your name?" The little girl sniffled, "Cele." "Well Cele, luckily for us I have a ship. Now let's go." "Okay." Later on..... Nightra and Cele made it to the hangar where Night had her ship. It was only a one-person ship but since Cele was small they both could fit. But before they could reach the ship.... "Well look what we have here." Nightra turned around and saw Anakin standing there. "Ugh great." Night grunted. "I'll admit your little trick knocked me out cold, pretty impressive, but your glowing eyes won't save you this time." Anakin said while activating his saber. Night turned to Cele and ordered, "Cele, get on the ship!" Cele nodded and ran to the ship. Nightra turned back to Anakin and activated her sabers. As they contiued to duel Nightra said, "You know it's funny, when we were children you and I use to tell stories about how we going to become the great jedi heroes. But look at you...you're no hero. You're a monster." "Shut it Night," Anakin replied, "You've been given great power and you're wasting it on your pathetic friends!" "At least I have friends!" Nightra shouted, "The reason I am strong is because I use my gifts to help ''others! Now.." Nightra jumped backwards for a moment and made her eyes glow, she gathered a large amount of energy on her hand. "Hey Anakin! Guess what?" "What?" Anakin grunted. "I'MMA FIRING MY LAZER!" Nightra shouted as she sent a gigantic force push at Anakin. He flew back and hit the wall. Nightra ran to her ship and took off. Later in space..... "Miss Nightra?" Cele whispered. "Yes?" "T-Thank you for saving me..." "It's what I do." Suddenly her communicator beeped. Nightra bressed a button and Kool appeared on a Hologram. "Night we need you on Tatoonie." Kool said. "On my way." Nightra responded. The Hologram turned off. "Miss Nightra?" "Yes?" "What's happening?" "The Great Jedi Purge." Nightra answered sadly. "But don't worry Cele, we'll survive." Nightra pressed a button and headed into hyperspace. -The End- The Mortis Journey Nightra sat in the co-pilot seat of a carrier ship. Luke was in the pilot seat next to hers, driving the ship. Derek, Wilmore, Kool, and Xavier sat in the seats behind them. Wil and Derek were making some playing cards float in the air with the force, Xavier was working on his blaster, Kool was looking at a Hologram which was showing the daily news, and Nightra was reading a book. "I think our little uh...."mission" went well don't you think?" Luke asked her. "If by "mission" you mean you, Derek, Kool, and Wil jumping on the backs of gorags and nearly getting yourselves eaten ''six times ''until me and Xavier found you and dragged you back to the ship, then yes, things went dandy." Nightra replied. The others laughed. "Hey that gorag had it coming." Wil laughed. "Dude, you fell off its back like ten times!" Kool pointed out. "Shut up Kool." Wil grunted. "I still got its head," Derek said while patting his backpack. "Wanna see it?" "Derek that's disgusting." Nightra said. Xavier sighed, "You guys can be so immature some times. Ugh, I still got that gorag spit on my boot." Luke laughed but suddenly his face became more nervous. "Uh guys..." "What's wrong?" Nightra asked. Luke pointed to something in hyperspace. It was a gaping blue portal. "Luke turn the ship around!" Nightra shouted. "I can't! The controls are stuck!" Luke shouted back while trying to press buttons. "What the heck is that?!" Xavier shouted as he aimed his blaster. Wil said, "Wait a minute...oh crap! I remember that! That's the portal to-," Before Wil could finish, a blinding light shined. Everyone covered their eyes. Nightra heard the sound of bending metal and suddenly everything went dark. Later.... Nightra opened her eyes. She was lying in bright green grass. As she stood up she noticed small waterfalls pouring into a large pond and tress all around the area. She made her way over to the pond and looked at her reflection. Nightra's face had a few scratches on it and traces of ash on her cheeks. Suddenly she looked around. "Guys? Derek? Wil? Luke? Xavier? Kool?" Nightra called. "Hello? You guys here? Hellloooo?" No response. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Nightra mumbled. Suddenly a woman appeared, she had long green hair and a white dress. "Oh good, somebody who can help." Nightra sighed. She made her way over to the woman. "Excuse me," Nightra said, "Could you tell me where I am?" "A place where the force flows naturally..." the woman replied. "Uh....ok then. Anyway, have you seen my friends? Couple of guys with lightsabers and a guy with green armor?" Nightra asked. "No...." "Okay, thanks anyway." Nightra said as she began to walk off. "Wait." "What?" "It is too dangerous for you to go out by yourself. Come with me." the woman said. "I can help." "Alright," Nightra said, "By the way I'm-" "Nightra Portglide." the woman said, "Jedi, you're from Naboo and your eyes glow green sometimes." Nightra was stunned, "How did you know that?" "I am the Daughter. The Light Side of the force." "Woah..." "Now follow me." the Daughter said. She pointed to a path and Nightra began following her. Later on.... The Daughter led Nightra to a bright green palace. Once they entered Nightra saw Derek already there. "Derek!" Nightra called. "Yo Night," he replied. "You've met the Daughter?" Nightra asked. "Yes," the Daughter answered, "He kinda chopped off my head." (See Wilmore Skywalker's Mortis story) Derek replied, "I said I was sorry!" "It doesn't matter now," the Daughter said, "Something is very wrong, and that's why I've brought you here." She led Nightra and Derek over to a crystal ball. An image appeared in it. In the image, a dark palace appeared. "Let me guess," Nightra said, "Dark-side of the force?" "Correct." the Daughter said. "He is once again trying to throw off the balance. I believe he has taken some of your friends." "WHAT?" Derek shouted. He grabbed his lightsaber and began walking out, "Let's go!" "Stop," the Daughter said. She shut the doors. "It is a very dangerous task, we must first meet with my father, he'll know what to do." "NO!" Derek shouted. He force pushed open the doors and stormed out. "Derek wait!" Nightra called after him. But he was already gone. "Does this happen often?" the Daughter asked. Nightra answered, "You meaning storming off without a plan? Yes. His brothers do it too. But whatever, he's right we need to go save them." The Daughter said, "Alright but before you go, I must give this to you." She opened a door to reveal a lightsaber, it was glowing white and the handle was white with green carvings on it. "Oh sweet!" Nightra cheered as she picked it up, "Now THIS is my kind of lightsaber." "Go now, quickly there isn't much time." the Daughter told her. "Of course, I'm outta of here." Nightra said and ran out the door. The Daughter watched her leave. "Could she really be....one of the chosen?" the Daughter whispered. Nightra ran in the direction of the Son's castle however no sign of Derek. She grunted and continued running. Suddenly there was the sound of beating wings and a high pitched shriek. Nightra looked up and saw what looked like a giant bat! It swooped down and tried to grab her but Nightra quickly ducked out of the way. The bat snarled and flew to the Son's castle. Nightra followed it. Later on... Nightra snuck through the hallways of the palace. Very creepy place, dark, had lanterns on the walls, and basically looked like a place where a Sith would feel right at home. She held the light saber in her hand. Nightra kept walking until she reached a door. She slowly opened it, in it was a tiny room. Luke sat in the center as if he was meditating. "Luke!" Nightra called. Luke slowly turned around. Suddenly Nightra saw his eyes were yellow. "Oh crap." Luke lunged himself at her, but Nightra quickly slammed the door in his face. She was back in the hallway leaning against the door. She could hear Luke banging at it. "Okay," Nightra said to herself, "That was a bad idea." She looked through the window of the door. Luke was kicking at it. "This is bad. Really bad." Nighra grumbled. "Okay...once I find a way to reverse that spell I'll come back." Nightra ran down the hallway. There was another door. Nightra opened it and saw Kool in the room. "Kool!" Nightra called. And the same thing happened, he turned around and had yellow eyes. Nightra slammed the door shut again. "Again?!" she groaned. She made her way down the hallway and came to ''another ''door. Opened it. And guess what? Wil was in there. Same routine, yellow eyes, slam door shut. "Okay, this is just getting annoying." Nightra said out loud. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Nightra turned around and saw the Son standing there. "You!" Nightra shouted, "What did you do to them?!" "Hm...oh nothing much. Just bit them." the Son answered. Nightra suddenly remebered how the Son's bite could inject darkness into somebody. "Where's Xavier?" Nightra asked. "Who?" the Son said, "I only found your little jedi friends, never seen somebody named Xavier. Your other friends, my goodness quite useful. I can sense darkness in each of them. And I'm well aware it has been you who tries to make sure their darkness doesn't consume them. Come to think of it, I can't even sense any darkness in you. But I can change that." The Son transformed into his bat form and tried to bite her, but Nightra quickly kicked him in the gut. "Oh no way! I'd rather be eaten by a gorag than become your puppet!" Nightra shouted. She pulled out the lightsaber the Daughter had given her and activated it. The Son seemed shocked, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" "Oh it was a little gift," Nightra replied, "Why do you seemed so shocked? Is the Mortis Son afraid of Light?" "I fear nothing!" the Son shouted. He pressed a button and the three doors opened up, Wil, Kool, and Luke walked out with their lightsabers activated. "Kill her!" the Son shouted as he vanished. The three charged at Nightra. "Ugh, nuts." Nightra grunted. She jumped up in the air before the three could attack her. Suddenly a blast from the down the hall hit Wil. Wil quickly fell to the floor. Then another blast hit Luke. And a third one hit Kool. All three of them were knocked out. Nightra turned and saw Xavier running down the hall with Derek. "Oh there you are," Nightra said. "Yep," Xavier said. "Oh my god Xavier," Derek said, "That's some powerful blaster you've got there." Xavier patted his blaster and said, "Relax kid, I only set it to stun." Nightra smiled but then looked at Derek with an angry look. "And as for you Derek," Nightra grabbed him by his ear, "How many times have I told you that if you run off without a plan, bad things happen! I nearly got bitten by a psycho bat!" "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Derek said, "Okay okay! I won't run off again....could you let go of my ear now?" Nightra let go of Derek's ear. Xavier laughed. Derek glared at him while rubbing his ear. "Anyway," Nightra said, "We should get these three to the Daughter before they wake up, she'll be able to reverse the spell." "Right but first let's go fight the son!" Derek said excitedly. Xavier smacked him on the head. "Okay fine, let's go back to the Daughter..." Back at the Daughter's Palace.... "Okay, that should do it." the Daughter said as Kool's, Wil's, and Luke's eyes turned back to the normal colors. "Ugh....what happened?" Kool asked as he woke up. "All I remember is a big bat..." Wil groaned. "Same." Luke said. "Well now that everything is back to normal, I must send you back." the Daughter said. A bright light shined and the boys vanished. "Wait why am I still here?" Nightra said. "I wanted to speak with you in private." the Daughter said. "Did my brother say anything to you about how he sensed no darkness in you?" "Actually he did..." Nightra said. The Daughter nodded. "Okay, just wondering. Now goodbye." the Daughter said. A bright light shined. "But wait-," Nightra shouted but the light engulfed her. When Nightra woke up, she was back on the ship! Luke was driving, Xavier was working on his blaster, Kool was looking at a hologram, and Derek and Wil were making the cards float. "Huh?' Nightra said as she sat up. "Well morning Sleeping Beauty." Wil said. "Guys? How'd we get back here?' Nightra asked. "What are you talking about?" Kool said, "You fell asleep after we left the gorag's nest." "Oh..." Nightra said. ''Was it all a dream? Suddenly she saw the lightsaber from the Daughter was still in her pocket. No..not a dream....a journey. -The End- Big News Nightra entered Skywalker Mansion. The others were all sitting at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast. She took a deep breath and walked in. "Oh hey Night," Philip greeted. "What's up?" "Guys...I have something I need to tell you all." Nightra said. "What?" Aari said. "Everyone........I'm pregnant!" Nightra cheered. Wilmore dropped his cup, Kool choked on his eggs, Luke fainted, Derek nearly fell out of his chair, and Greg nearly fainted. "WHAT?!" they all shouted. Aari ran over and hugged Night. "Oh Night that's wonderful! You're going to be a mother!" Aari told her."Congrats Nightra," Aari said. "But....how? You're not even married. Who's the father?" "I have no idea..." Nightra answered. "But the baby is a girl." Aari smiled and hugged Nightra again. Then Aari took Nightra's hand and said, "Come on! Let's go call up everyone and tell them the news!" Nightra and Aari ran out of the kitchen. Luke slowly woke up on the floor. "Guys I had the weirdest dream that Night said she was pregnant." Luke said. "Wasn't a dream bro, Night's going to have a girl." Wil said. "What?!" Luke fainted again. Kool, Wil, Derek, Philip, and Luke looked at each other. "Oh my god, we're going to be uncles..." Derek said. Greg drank his coffee and said, "Yep, get ready guys, this won't be easy." -The End- Mommy's Little Jedi The Skywalkers (and Athan and Xavier) stood outside the room in the hospital. A medic droid soon came out and told them,"The baby was successfully born. You may now go in." The group all walked into the room. Nightra was lying in the bed, and in her arms was a tiny baby. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket and on top of her head was a small patch of brown hair. "Night.." Aari whispered, "your baby...she's beautiful." "Thanks," Nightra replied. "Her name is Luna." The group surrounded the bed as the Luna slowly opened her eyes. Everyone went, "Awwww!" "Night, can I hold her?" Wil asked. Nightra nodded and handed Luna to Wil. "Hey there little Luna, I'm uncle Wil!" Luna stuck out her tounge. Wil laughed. "Hey Nightra, I think it's time you told us something." Xavier said. "What?" "Who's the father?!" Everyone asked at the same time. "Oh yeah," Nightra said as Wil handed Luna back to her,"The father is.............................................................................................." "Oh for crying out loud say it already!" Kool shouted. "Luke." A Duel with a Psycho Droid Nightra and Luke were walking in the halls of the Skywalker Mansion, Nightra held Luna in her arms. "You know...she has your eyes..." Nightra whispered to Luke. "And your nose." Luke replied. The two both laughed. "By the way...how am I the father again?" "Uh...well...Wil took everyone to a club and......things got....." "Don't say it! I don't wanna know!" Luke interruppted. Nightra smiled and shook her head. "Anyway," Nightra said, "Could you watch Luna for a bit? I gotta go fix our speeders." "What happened ''this ''time?" Luke asked. "Derek and Kool had a race." Nightra answered. "Sure, I'll watch her." Luke said. Nightra smiled and handed Luna to Luke. Luke said in a cute voice to Luna, "Come on Luna, daddy's gonna show you how to prank your Uncle Xavier." Luna giggled and clapped her hands. Luke walked down the hall with Luna. Nightra smiled and laughed. Then she headed to the hangar. Later on.... Nightra walked into the hangar with her tool box to fix the speeders. The lights were all off. She tried to turn them back on, but nothing happened. "Great, somebody forgot to pay the electric bill." Nightra grunted. She walked over to the speeder bikes. "Hello Jedi." Nightra quickly turned around. Nothing was there. "Who's there?" Nightra shouted. She turned around again and saw a tall droid standing in front of her. "Killer?! What are you doing here? Athan said you vanished a week ago." Killer pulled out his lightsaber. "Yes...Athan....the man whose mind you have clouded with your jedi ideas!" Killer shouted, "And for that, you will die first!" Nightra pulled out her lightsabers. "Bring it on psycho." Nightra grunted. TBC Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Skywalker Legends Category:Skywalker Reborn legends Category:Jedi Healer